Currently the most widely used imaging security inspection technology includes mainly an X-ray imaging technology and a millimeter wave imaging technology. The millimeter wave imaging technology is increasingly being recognized by the market. The millimeter wave imaging technology is mainly divided into a passive millimeter wave imaging technology and an active millimeter wave imaging technology, and the active millimeter wave imaging technology mainly refers to a holographic imaging technology.
In the existing active millimeter wave 3D holographic imaging technology used in the security inspection, it is required that an object to be inspected, such as a human body or an article, stays in a specific location for a while. Thus, the inspection cannot be performed continuously, and a clearance rate is lower. In addition, since there is a moving part, a larger space is occupied.
In view of this, it is necessary to provide novel imaging devices and imaging methods by millimeter wave 3D holographic scanning.